1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flashlights and, more particularly, to flashlights with what are commonly referred to as tailcap switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flashlights having cylindrical bodies and pushbutton switches for opening and closing the electrical circuit between the flashlight bulb and the batteries, thereby switching the flashlight on and off, are well known. Some of these pushbutton switches advantageously comprise what are known as tailcap switches, in which the switch for opening and closing the electrical circuit is positioned in the tailcap of the flashlight so that the flashlight can be held by its body and switched on and off with the same hand. An example of such a switch with a rotatable locking feature suitable for use in a flashlight tailcap is described in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/566,888 filed Aug. 13, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,611 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Durability and reliability are two important attributes of flashlight design. Conventional tailcap switches generally include a switch plunger that projects from the end of the flashlight body and that, therefore, is vulnerable to damage during handling and use. Some flashlights provide a tailcap switch that is recessed to prevent such damage. Unfortunately, this can make the switch difficult to operate.
Another concern of flashlight design is maintaining a water-resistant and contaminant-resistant construction to keep moisture and dirt out of the flashlight body and minimize corrosion and fouling. Because at least part of a tailcap switch must be operable from outside the flashlight body, such a switch generally is vulnerable to moisture or dirt penetration, which may render the switch inoperative. It is highly desirable for tailcap switches to embody as water-resistant and contaminant-resistant a construction as the remainder of the flashlight body.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that there is a need for a flashlight with a tailcap switch of economical construction that is resistant to damage and entry of water and dirt, while at the same time being easy to operate. The present invention satisfies this need.